Dictator of the Heart
by BloddyRose13
Summary: Mandy is slowly on her way to ruling the world with her bonehead by her side and her ruthlessness. As she moves from town to town and visits DP PPG IZ and others perhaps a certain Grim Reaper is developing feelings for the eightteen year old human?GxM
1. Chapter 1

The Grim Reaper was an enigma. A symbol of death and sorrow since long before the dark ages, a figure that represented the end of life, one that sucked the joy out of any thing that came in contact with him. Or so he had thought. Unfortunately for the past several years, he had not been deserving of his title or his scythe, all because of the two little monsters running his life. Grim sighed slightly, he couldn't really blame those two, even if they normally were at fault anyway.

Billy and Mandy had grown over the time since they had first won him in that bet, many years ago. Billy was still an idiot nose picker who somehow managed to scrape up a C average in his class work. The only thing that had changed was his new athletic ability, now the red haired boy ran for Ends High School's Track and Field team, he found the little moron much more tolerable after a long practice or meet once the human's seemingly endless energy levels had been stabilized. Mandy was well on her way to running the entire school, and he had a feeling that the world would follow soon after. She was a dictator and soon after Mindy had gone … missing, he chuckled at that, it was the only time he had had fun while on an outing with Mandy; she had the school clutched in an iron fist. However her reach extended far beyond the halls of the school and was now influencing the entire town, she had even had him making her intentions known in the underworld.

The day she had told her his ambitions rang clearly in his mind, even though he knew that there was nothing in this world, or any other for that matter, was going to stop her plans. The absolute ruler of the Underworld, supreme ruler of Earth, holder of Immortality were all titles she hoped to covet. Her goals were impossible for a mortal, a fact he had pointed out despite being weary of severe bodily harm. She had looked at him; her lips curved into something between an amused smirk and a vicious scowl and told him that she was not a mortal, not since she had beat death in a game of limbo. That had surprised him, she was no less of a mortal then she was before, though the dripping mercilessly dark aura that was wrapped around her entire being seemed to say differently, her empty onyx eyes met his eye sockets once again and he gulped. Death, she had said, made a deal with her they would be best friends forever, best friends did not kill each other, and even if they did, they would be bonded after death as well. He always seemed to forget how smart she was.

"Hey Bone Head." The object of his musing greeted him as she arrived home from school.

"Hey Mandy, how was school?" He questioned with his Jamaican accent lifting slightly at being relieved from boredom for a few moments.

"Pointless. Once I am in complete control, I believe that I will have to raise the standards a bit." She mused on the statement for a moment and he watched as her blue eyes narrowed slightly and a frown carve deeply into her face. "On the other hand I can't have anyone becoming smart enough to stop me."

"Don't think it'll be a problem at de moment." Said the skeleton as he rose from where he was seated on the couch and followed her to her bedroom. The girl had just reached the age of eighteen, and by the end of her final year of high school she would be in complete control of the entire town and would then move onto Townsville, where she would be attending college.

Mandy had grown into a beautiful young woman, he observed distantly as she sat at her desk and opened up her pink Dell laptop and immediately set about typing on the small device. Her long fingers moved fluidly over the keys and he watched as her face relaxed slightly, though the hard edge in her eyes did not disappear. Her hair was still held in place with her black headband and the top was layered and stick up in certain placed with spikes before it came to the base of her neck and was tied with a thin black ribbon that held the long strands in place as they flowed in a straight golden sheet to her waist. Her figure was thin and he knew that she was hiding an incredible amount of strength behind her appearance. Today she wore a deep red v-neck long sleeved shirt with black roses lacing up the side, the neck revealing a small amount of pale flesh before being interrupted by a strip of black cloth that he assumed belonged to her undershirt. Her legs were outfitted in a pair of dark skinny jeans that accented every curve of her legs and ended at her feet that were outfitted in heels that were the same color as her top. Suddenly her chair swiveled around and she faced him, glaring again.

"Was there a particular reason they you were staring at me Bonehead?" Mandy nearly growled at the reaper who had an expression akin to a deer caught in headlights. The skeleton made a sound like he was clearing his throat though he did not have one, and adverted his eye sockets.

"No, is there anything you need me ta do, oh mighty slave master?" The words dripped with sarcasm and the blonde narrowed her eyes slightly.

"As a matter of fact, I need you to being me to the city of Townsville, I have gathered some interesting information about the area that could cause my plans to be forced to a standstill." He raised nonexistent eyebrows at that and gripped his scythe as it appeared from inside of his chest where he had been putting it for safe keeping. He cut a rip into the air and watched as the portal formed without problems.

"Afta you." He said as she approached the portal that was hovering a few feet off of the

floor, and took her hand to help her step through it before quickly following her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the second chapter of DOTH for anyone who's interested. Please enjoy and review. Also, I own nothing...except the plot, that's mine.

The city of Townsville…was much cleaner then he remembered. There was a time, about a year before he had meet Mandy and Billy, that he had been called into the city for a few hours every day just to take care of all of the dead that had been attacked by the street rats that ran rapid. But then the Power Puff Girls had shown up, and the rest was history. He wondered what could be going on in the city that had caused Mandy to feel as though it was worth the trip on a school night.

"What do you see Grim?" he looked around at the panoramic view that they had, since he had caused them to land one of the many skyscrapers in the city.

"nutt'n much, people, cars, de usual for a big city like dis."

"No. Townsville is strangely at peace, or had you not noticed that you aren't being pulled off to do some reaping?" He shrugged and quickly diverted is attention back onto the streets. There was a two hour time difference in the area and it was just nearing twelve, making him take a special notice of the three teenage boys that were laughing gruffly below them. They should have still been in school and Grim noticed that Mandy too was watching them with narrow blue eyes. "Who are those three?" She said, the question coming out as more of a demand. He summoned the three's hour glasses.

"Hmmm, their names are Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They appear to be villains, and call themselves the Rowdy Ruff Boyz. Hmph, not really much of villains though, more like a bunch of super powered delinquents." He said with a slight amount of distaste. The hour glasses were half full.

"Good, just the group of delinquents I was looking for. Take us down Grim, and stay out of sight." He hesitated a moment.

"What are you going to do Mandy?" she didn't answer him, instead offering a glare that clearly told him he was going to be used as Saliva's chew toy if he didn't get his boney butt in gear. Grim sighed and opened another small portal and watched as she was sucked into it, appearing in an ally just below him that the three boys were passing by.

"Hello boys." She said in her usual cold tone, and the three turned to look at her.

"What do ya want?" Butch questioned as he looked of the strange girl, and hoped that she was evil.

"I'm here to conduct a series of training exorcises for the Power Puff Girls." The three boys all scowled furiously, but she continued on. "I would like to extend the opportunity to you to take part in these exorcises. Before you judge," She continued upon seeing the three looking like they were going to walk away, "Know that this arrangement will be very beneficial to you as well financially," She sent Butch a sly smirk as she caught him eying her body again, "or otherwise. The boys looked at each other discreetly before the red head spoke.

"Keep talking."

"In this program others and I are going around to ask some of the villains we feel are on par with the Power Puff Girls to engage in fake battles with them in order to gage their strength so that we will be able to set up a proper training course for them."

"Let me get this straight." Said Butch in a demanding tone. "You're going to pay us to go kick the snot out of those three bitches?"

"What's the catch?" Asked Brick.

"The only catch is you're probably going to get beaten up. Other than that there are no other consequences. The mayor has already condoned the exercise and as long as you sign this contract then you will be above the law as long as there are no civilian casualties." The boys looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do we have a deal?" there was another pause before Brick reached for the pen. He read over the contract briefly then signed his name before passing it to Boomer who then passed it to Butch. "Very good. Please go and cause a disturbance, and make sure that you do not stop fighting until ordered to. Unless you are knocked unconscious you are not to stop before ordered to by me or the contract is void." The boys nodded and then flew off. A moment later there was a presence beside her but she didn't turn to him.

"How'd you manage all of this?"

"A jar of pickles." Was the curt response before they teleported once more to the sight where the battle was to take place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello lovely readers, here is the third installment of DOTH. I do hope you enjoy and will leave a review for those are the motivation that keeps me writing. Also warnings, there will b other pairings in this story though Grim and Mandy will be the main one. For the next few chapters expect to see some BlossomxBrick. Enjoy.

Blossom stared out of the classroom window with a dazed expression. The history lesson that day was unbearably boring, being that she already had studied the subject on her own and the teacher was butchering the lesson to the point where she had stopped trying to correct him and instead decided to ignore him. Her sisters were also ignoring the teacher, as was the rest of the class though their instructor hadn't seemed to take notice. Bubbles was giggling softly as she exchanged notes and flirty smiles with her boyfriend, Devon. He was a nice guy, Capitan of the tennis team and cute in a generic way with plain brown eyes and brown hair. Buttercup on the other hand was discreetly listening to her green Ipod and ignoring everything else around her as she pretended to read the history text that they had been given as she flipped though a graphic novel. Blossom focused when she saw a flash of red splattering over the pages. Scratch her last thought, her overly violent sister was reading a comic book, The Watchmen to be exact.

A frown covered her features. If that comic was as violent as the movie that Buttercup had forced her and Bubbles to sit through then she couldn't say she was happy that her sister was reading it, much less brought it to school. Bubbles had nearly been sick with shock and was bawling her eyes out after the first five minutes, and she hadn't been much better off. The entire movie was about corrupt and murdered superheroes after all. her inner musings however were cut off when her phone rang out sharply in the pocket of her short white jacket at the same time that her sister's did. As soon as she opened it a text greeted her reading,

"_RRB Center street ASAP"_

"Sir!" all three called out and the man just waved them off as the three rushed to the window and leaped out of it without a second thought. A light green, blue and pink streaked after them as they made their way to Center street.

"Damn it!" Buttercup exclaimed as they rose in altitude to avoid sky scrapers. "I was just getting to the good part!" She said in frustration. Bubbles sighed dreamily and both of her sisters knew that she was thinking about cavity inducing sweet boyfriend. Blossom gave an annoyed huff, sometimes she wished she wasn't the leader.

"Come on girls, get your heads together, we've got to put a stop to whatever the Rowdy Ruff boys are up to." Buttercup's eyes gleamed maliciously.

"And knock the stuffing out of them for interrupting what was soon to be naptime." Bubbles shrugged indifferently and they continued to the spot in the town that was marked with a billowing tower of black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so you will be seeing quite a bit of BlossomxBrick in these nest few chapters, but is is necessary so that Mandy can ruin lives! Also just wanted to let people know in advance the GrimxMandy relationship will be developing slowly throughout the plot based on their characterization. Lastly, I own nothing! On with the story!

Smoke swirled about Blossom's head in dark tendrils. The fires that were raging from destroyed cars and burning buildings made it too thick when combined with the dust and debris that were in the air from the shattered pavement, and she was practically choking on it. Or maybe she was choking on the foul and bitter smell of blood, as that horrific crunching echoed in her ears. Strong arms wrapped around her and helped her to her feet, and she knew they belonged to Brick. Tears flooded her eyes and ran in steady waves down her face and she clutched onto his sleeve, while silently acknowledging that she should be comforting him. How did this happen? How did everything get so messed up? She was unaware of the satisfied smirk that was being worn by a blonde haired girl who was standing on a rooftop looking down at the scene.

When the girls had arrived the boys had been causing havoc, chaos, and having a good time doing it. They had gotten right down to business, knocking the stuffing out of each other with bits of witty banter in-between punches. Buttercup was scowling fiercely at Butch when she had yelled at him about interrupting her reading and him saying he loved the Watchmen which in turn made her face brake out in an angry blush and scowl. Blossom and Butch were having a stare down, while their siblings were fighting. They were the smartest of their siblings, and they knew that they were more similar then they were different, a fact that they were sure the others were aware of, but too stubborn to acknowledge. And on occasion when they weren't fighting each other, they sometimes met up, accidentally of course because such a goody goody hero would never be caught dead with a delinquent like him. They would sit together in a small run down dinner and talk, her timidly swirling hot chocolate around in her cup, him drinking black coffee. They stared at each other for another long moment, and she twisted a lock of red-orange hair and he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you've gone that soft already, hero." The red haired man drawled, refusing to look her in the eye as he straightened the red baseball cap that he wore.

"You wish." She claimed, but made no move to attack him. He was on top of her then deep crimson eyes staring into swirling soft cherry-blossom pink. Her counterpart was a few inches taller than her, and it showed when he was practically pressed against her like this, how he was floating right in front of her, looking menacing from anyone's but their own perspectives. How his eyes were both lightened in amusement and darkened with the trilling thrill of causing destruction, through all of this, noting the way he held himself with a confident air, but made no move to start a fight. Blossom found herself hiding a small almost shy smile that she suddenly found only he could bring to her face. They exchanged in a short bout of witty banter, before they actually attacked one another.

Wind rushed past her face and whipped her hair around as she launched herself out of the deep crater that her body had created upon her impact with the pavement. And she knew that there was a shining streak of pink trailing after her as she inhaled deeply, before exhaling in a strong burst, snowflakes and ice erupting from her puckered lips and heading straight for her red haired counterpart. She noticed absently that he was fighting harder than usual, as if he really wanted to win, though it wouldn't matter in the long run, she was sure that he would just apologize later when they saw each other. He countered her attack with a blast of fire breath, she didn't know how it made sense that he had fire while she had ice, but in a way she thought it suited them just fine.

Even though the battle was more grueling than usual, she found her mind wandering back to how they had come to be… well this, she didn't want to name it while she was hitting him across the face with a lamppost, had formed between them.

AN: Yes, I shall not tell you the horror of which has conspired in the beginning! Beware of flash back in the next chapter! R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: next installment is here already! I was feeling inspired. Warning, language, BrickxBlossom. I own nothing! Also, this is unbetaed, and I kind of suck at editing, so if there are any BLARINGLY obvious mistakes alert me and I'll try and fix them.

Chapter 5 *flashback*

It was raining, but she didn't mind that the lukewarm water was saturating her thin body, making her knee length hair stick to her back and neck, and wherever else it touched in thick burnt orange strands. She swirled about in the sky her hands running absently over her bare arms but she was unsure if she was trying to wipe the droplets that clung to her off, or into her skin. Eventually she was forced to land when lightning split open the sky in a stunning bolt that ran through the inky clouds. She hadn't realized how far she had flown until her feet touched the sodden grass and pavement of the outer part of the city. Her home was all the way across the city, and even though she knew that it wouldn't take more than a four minute jog to reach the medium sized white house, she found the small rundown dinner to be much more appealing. As Blossom made her way to the establishment that bathed the area in a soft yellow glow she frowned.

Home wasn't as wonderful as it had been in the past. The Professor was in the middle of a very large project and he could hardly tare himself away for enough time to eat, let alone try and finish his parenting books about raising three teenage girls. Her sisters were diversifying, not that that was a bad thing they were all still close, but not nearly as much as they had been. They had more friends, Buttercup was the all-star in all of the sports programs in the school, Bubbles had become interested in cheerleading and theater, and she of course was on the academic team. They hadn't changed, everything else had.

She pushed the door open and there was a small ding to accompany the action. Her pink eyes scanned the room. There were a few patrons in the small dinner, each looking damp and solemn, all of them wearing some sort of muted brown or gray. No one even turned her way when she entered. A flash of red caught her eyes and she glanced in that direction, then blew out a jet of frigid air. Her posture straightened and she walked with a confident stubborn gait over to the table where her counterpart was seated and sat across from him while he tried to pull his hand off the table it was frozen to.

"No 'hello' first Pinky?" The teen said as he succeeded in prying his hand from the table.

"What are you doing her Brick?" She bit out her teeth gnashing together painfully as she fought to contain the anger she felt at the nickname he had given her.

"Well I happen to be here because I like it here. Also, if you hadn't noticed, it's raining outside." He whispered the last part to her, taking short pauses as if he were explaining it to a four year old. Her hand shot out faster then she had time to process, and he was sent flying across the dinner, landing in a heap on the floor. Her cheeks were bright red with indignity, where the hell did he get off treating her like an idiot? He was the delinquent that had never been to school a day in his life! "Ow fuck Red!" He said as a hand came up to cradle his abused and throbbing cheek. "What was that for? I haven't even done anything yet!" Blossom gave him a sweet smile, but her voice was too cold to match.

"It was for the 'yet" Brick." The male huffed before pushing himself off of the floor and taking a seat across from the girl, his movements slightly guarded and a weary light in his eyes. A blonde girl approached the table a moment later and refilled his mug, and they exchanged a friendly smile before she turned to Blossom.

"May I get you anything Miss?" The hero looked slightly annoyed with her counterpart still, but asked for a hot chocolate as the liquid on her skin cooled and chilled her slightly. a moment later a warm jacket was draped casually over her shoulders, leaving Brick in only his black tee shirt. She looked upon him with surprise and tried to force her mouth to move, but it just hung open slightly in surprise. The delinquent across from her looked out the window at the raging storm, is chin cupped in his hand and his red eyes lazy.

"Just because we're… us… doesn't mean we can't at least _act_ civil when we're not fighting" He drawled and gave her a dark smirk. "Unless you want to make this out into something." She blushed indignantly, but did not allow her temper to get the better of her again. That was Buttercup's style. She could see the logic in his compromise and sighed, pulling the fabric around her shivering frame. There was a few moments of silence before they spoke again.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry." Brick blinked in surprise, if he was going to be honest to himself, he would say he hadn't really expected her to say that. He was the villain, and she was the hero, things always seemed so black and white about her before, or at least it seemed that she only thought in black and white. He on the other hand could see all of the many different shades of gray in between. And what he was thinking now was very much submerged in that lifeless shade. They awkwardly began to chat, as the storm raged on outside the thin windows, and they both were silently grateful to have seen each other that night, because each other's counterpart, unknowingly, offered the comfort that they both needed. Brick smiled, happy to not be alone in the desolate gray.

AN: So we see how Brick and Blossom formed a tentative friendship, but what of the current battle and Mandy's sinister plot? Thanks for reading, and please drop a review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again, unbetaed so if there are any really obvious and annoying errors please point them out to me. I own nothing. Also warnings: Character Death (but come on if the Grim Reaper is a main character you had to be expecting this) HEAVY angst and violence in this and upcoming chapters.

Bubbles was nice, she was sweet and caring and kind. But she was also a hero, and heroes had to fight, to protect everyone that believed in them, and even the ones who did not. Her and her sisters were the good guys, and that meant that she had to use her powers and her fists if she was going to insure that the good people in Townsville were going to be able to live their relatively peaceful lives. She understood this, and so she felt little remorse when she round-house kicked Boomer into the pavement. He hit the ground rather painfully and was staring dazed for a long moment, and she took the time to make sure her sisters were alright. Blossom was practically chest-to-chest with Brick, oddly enough for the second time since she had looked over at them, and was grappling against their nearly equal strength. She couldn't get a good look at Buttercup though, there were only flashing green streaks in the air before the sound of a collision that told her that her brutal sister was still safe.

Mandy's face made the closest thing to a smile it could, a wicked and satisfied smirk. This was the type of look Grim rarely saw on her, and immediately it set him on edge and he wondered what plot of her's was coming together. As the blonde-haired male smashed into the pavement rather brutally, she turned to him, amusement lighting her normally soulless eyes.

"I need his hour glass." Her good mood was testified by that fact her statement was a real request instead of an order, and he summoned the glass immediately. She took it and began to take off the lid. He opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in his mouth as she looked back onto the chaotic scene with her delight barely hidden in her eyes. So he would allow this action to slide. Especially if it saved him from Saliva poop duty. His eye sockets zeroed in on a brown haired boy who had just arrived on the scene, looking horrified.

"Right on cue." Mandy said darkly as she began to slowly pour sand onto the ground. "Grim… wait for a few minutes till the end of the show before you go to work."

"BOYS!" the teenage shouted, waving his arms and drawing the attention of everyone there. "It's over! STOP!"

"Devon?" Bubbles questioned as her grip slackened on Boomer's shirt. Her boyfriend didn't even look her way. Brick floated a bit away from Blossom, but the shot he had fired at her continued on its path, she dodged and then sent him a confused and frustrated look. Boomer's eyes widened, it was heading straight for a gas truck!

"GET DOWN!" Brick screamed as he grabbed his counterpart around her waist and flew them into the pavement, covering her body with his own. Butch and Buttercup did much of the same. Bubbles tried to race towards Devon, she had to get to him! What was he doing just standing there? She had to save him. A hand caught her wrist and jerked her down and covered her head. Blue eyes widened as she struggled, but was unable to free herself.

"NO NO! DEVON!" the tanker exploded, and all she saw was his terrified look, before flames erupted around them.

Buttercup's ears were ringing, and she felt warm liquid dripping down her face. Her mouth tasted like she'd just made out with Dracula after his dinner, and she spit the disgusting concoction of saliva and blood onto the pavement as her jelly-like limbs struggled to get her standing. She could still her Bubble's desperate screams and she wanted to cover her ears against the heartbreaking sounds. Butch was lying on the pavement, looking dazed, and she turned to try and locate her sisters as smoke swirled through the air.

Tears were hot and angry as they ran down her face, Devon Devon Devon Devon. The word echoed like a mantra in her head. He was dead. She could only hear six sets of breathing, inthe places her sisters and their counterparts were. She couldn't even find a small weak heart beat to tell her he was still alive. Boomer gazed up at her, his eyes cloudy as it fuzzed around the edge as he took in her broken and desperate expression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his own heart heavy for the loss that she had just experienced. Bubble's attention snapped to him, and he was immediately put off by the look of rage that etched itself onto her face.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!' She screamed and lundged for him, her hands bawled into fists. Blossom watched with horror as her sweet, kind, compassionate sister turned into a monster, frozen and still dazed from the impact with the pavement. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!" each word was punctuated with a brutal fist to the blonde boy's face and blood was splattering against the ground.

"BUBBLES!" she heard Buttercup cry out, but she couldn't listen to her now. She was so far away, the part of her that the world knew was curled up into a tiny sobbing ball as her anger came out through her fists.

"Stop!" Blossom shouted out hoarsely as she tried to get to her feet and looked around for Brick who's arm was pinned underneath a car. He looked desperate, frightened and he threw the car away and shakily made it to his feet as quickly as he could manage. She tried to stand as well, but pain like fire ripped through her leg from the effort.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" the last grain of sand fell at Mandy's feet. As sickening crunch followed by a wet _shhlliick _echoed through the area as the smoke continued to clear. Silence fell over them as they finally could make out a blood stained Bubbled, the anger sliding off her face with the blood as horror took over her face. He fist fell to the side as blood and brain dripped down her arm as she stared at her counterpart. At the large hole where his head should have been. Coldness took over her body, and she just continued to stare.

Smoke swirled about Blossom's head in dark tendrils. The fires that were raging from destroyed cars and burning buildings made it too thick when combined with the dust and debris that were in the air from the shattered pavement, and she was practically choking on it. Or maybe she was choking on the foul and bitter smell of blood, as that horrific crunching echoed in her ears. Strong arms wrapped around her and helped her to her feet, and she knew they belonged to Brick. Tears flooded her eyes and ran in steady waves down her face and she clutched onto his sleeve, while silently acknowledging that she should be comforting him. How did this happen? How did everything get so messed up? She was unaware of the satisfied smirk that was being worn by a blonde haired girl who was standing on a rooftop looking down at the scene.

AN: ah the smell of destroying lives in the early afternoon, there's just nothing like it. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Nothing really to say this time around, standard Warnings, and I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review! Finally I would like to give a big thank you to Demon Lord of Blood for being the first to review, so thank you!

The sirens were still blaring all around the city as damage control tried to remove the physical evidence of their fight. Mandy straightened her clothes and released her hair from its tie. Somehow the simple action caused her to look much older than she really was. Her amusement was firmly hidden when she looked over at her 'best friend' and she made sure her tone was in check before speaking.

"I believe you have some work to do, don't you Grim?" the skeleton gaped at her for a moment longer before nodding grudgingly and raising his scythe.

"You just love ta make my life and job more difficult." There was a slight pause and the mortal made no move to deny the statement. "I'll be back in one hour ta pick you up and go home, got dat missy?" if she was insulted she didn't say so, and simply made her way towards the stairs as he stepped through the portal to ferry away the two waiting souls. Though, there mine as well be three…and he had little doubt that before she was done, there would be.

She approached the mayor and fell instep alongside him, and he greeted her joyously. He had no idea what was going on, he was a useless, idiotic, incapable politic, and she planned to use him and use him until her goals were met and the city was crumbling around her, begging for a new leader who could take a firm hand in this. That was how she would gain the upper hand. That was a future that could be secured in three simple moves.

Butch was mad, agitated, denying what had happened. Realization to him came in short slow bits. Smelling the blood, seeing the blood splattered on all three of the girls clothes as they held their shaking and sobbing sister….the form of his youngest (who gives a rats ass if they were all basically triplets, as far as he was concerned Boomer was the youngest mentally) sibling. Brick watched his brother tensely, slightly guarding the Powepuffs, waiting for him to snap. He did soon, but instead of attacking the unstable girl he dashed off, taking to the sky as a rage filled scream ripped past his lips, both at the loss of his brother, and at not having enough will to stay and witness what was to come.

Brick was the most alert of the remaining four, and was the first to notice the small shuffling steps of the mayor, and of a woman's heals… ones that sounded all too familiar. His red eyes locked on the two approaching figures and he felt his own fury ripping through his veins. If it wasn't for her….. if it wasn't for her what? She wasn't the reason that the tanker had exploded. She wasn't the reason that his brother was dead. The blonde girl with the cold eyes was just tied to this through coincidence.

The girl barked out orders to have the body covered and moved to the ambulance, in order to keep it out of sight as the reporters gathered slowly. Firemen were hard at work, but all of the sounds seemed muted, muffled in the survivor's ears. The mayor was apologizing, begging the girls and Brick for forgiveness, none of this would have happened if they had been aware that it was supposed to be for training. Mandy stayed silent. Buttercup was in a rage and screaming at them, but she ignored her, her eyes locked on Brick. He looked at anywhere but her, and was standing very close to Blossom, she saw as he gently fingered a strand of her long hair discreetly. Her eyes missed nothing though.

"In light of what has happened," Brick tensed when she spoke. Here it was what he was waiting for, they were going to be blamed for everything, they would be thrown in jail, they would lose everything. "it is in our best interest to contact a professional on this subject." She pulled out a laptop, and opened it, a voice that was slightly static-y filled the air.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Hello Professor. Test subject PPB has killed someone during one of the tests."

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"An explosion caused one of our interns to die, the test subject had a strong connection with this one, attacked Fighter RRB. PPR and PPG and RRG and RRR sustained injury. RRB is dead at PPB's hands. What do you suggest based on the data that I have just streamed you?" Mandy gave a small mental smile as the four other teenagers listened with batted breath. There was a small sad sigh on the other end of the screen.

"the experiment had become to dangerous. It will be shut down immediately, and test subject PPR and PPG should be integrated back into society after they undergo several tests to make sure that they are not a threat to themselves or anyone else. Fighters RRR and RRG also should be released from any responsibility being that they were under contract and technically stopped fighting when told."

"And what of test subject PPB?"

"Although I do not approve, action must be taken, and subject PPB should be terminated." The teens in question gasped.

"Are you quiet sure? The test subject was under extreme emotional pressure?" She had to say this, if she jumped on the idea it would be too suspicious.

"Yes, even so, the test subject could become a walking time bomb. You said that they are all codependent, if this is true and one of the other test subjects die, the entire city could pay for it dearly."

"Very well. The order will be seen through."

"JUST WAIT A SECOND!" Buttercup shouted, guarding her sisters. "What gives him the right to say that? What make him an 'expert' on us? We're not just a fucking science experiment!" Mandy cocked her head to the side lightly, and opened the video feed.

"He is the expert, because he created you three. Isn't that right Professor Utonium?"

"GIRLS!" The Professor cried in horror as he saw them. "Girls I had no idea!" Mandy solemnly ordered the men to take Bubbles away. "NO! No!" he said through the screen.

"My apologies Professor, but the has been given, and you yourself have said that this would be for the best. I will do my best to make it so that you all will have time to say your final goodbyes before the orders are carried out." She shut the computer then looked at her watch, her hour was nearly up. She turned to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. "I seem to find myself out of time for the day, I must catch my flight back home. I will send you the report once it has been written and the formal termination papers for your signature within the next few days. Also the Powerpuff Girls will have to wear the neutralization equipment that we have prepared until this has blown over in order to keep them all relatively docile." She said and the secretary wrote this down on her clip board. She received a nod of affirmative before she gave the teens a sorrowful look, that had not once ounce of sincerity, though they didn't notice before walking away.

Bubbles finally looked up as she left even as movement started all around her and her sisters and Brick were being dragged away as they tried to defend her. She gave a small whimper when she saw the blonde hair girl be joined by a walking skeleton with a scythe in one hand as the other rested on her waist as they stepped through a swirling portal. And she could have sworn that the girl turned to her and smirked, while the skeleton smiled, and mouth the words, 'I'll see you soon'. She screamed.

An: Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I present thee with chapter 8. taking a step back from the Powerpuffs and looking at Grim and Mandy, hope you enjoy, R&R please.

Mandy did not speak a word to him as she sat at her computer and proceeded to type up the reports that she had promised the mayor. But Grim waited patiently, she would tell him what she felt was necessary when she knew he would need to know. They had a 'don't ask-don't tell' policy after she had given him the permission to continue reaping. Even so, he felt useless. Sure he was back to taking souls from the living, but he had seen it all, and after living with mortals for so long he felt as if he was growing out of touch with his purpose. Killing wasn't nearly as fun as it had been at one time. It wasn't as if there were people cowering in streets piled high with their dead, the delicate fragrance of rotting flesh tinted with bile and tears wafting through the air, songs about him and about the horror he had sent on the backs of black rodents through towns and villages and cities. He missed those days.

Mandy however missed the days of complete silence. Grim was obviously upset about something, again. He was always whining about something. It was a quality that set her teeth on edge and she flexed her fingers over the keys so that they wouldn't curl into fists. He was the Grim Reaper. He was _Death_. But he acted like a sullen child most of the time. He was goofy, dorky, and completely spineless… well figuratively speaking…most of the time. She was disgusted that people in Endsville could even fear him after all that he had shown the world. He ran off crying more often than she punched Irwin for hitting on her, he disgraced the very idea of death more often than people in this town were caught picking their noses! He was the Grim Reaper, she thought with a vicious scowl, it was about time he started acting like it!

"Grim if you sigh one more time I will grind up your bones into dust and let Milkshakes use them as kitty litter." She growled and she snapped the computer shut, her chair swiveling around so that she could face him fully. The skeleton startled and winced at the threat, he hadn't realized that he had been sighing. Mandy's eyes narrowed on him, he was holding his scythe across his lap, but he wasn't smiling, the calculating gaze caused him to shift about uncomfortably. He moved to stand.

"I should go and finish up d'os chores dat ya left me…"

"Sit." She barked out and he immediately complied although he was weary of her rage. "I have been rather…lenient with you lately, have I not Grim?" it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway, albeit a bit hesitantly. "You have not killed anyone in three weeks. You loved your job did you not?"

"Of course I do child."

"No you don't. You're pathetic Grim; you let two human children control you, and just from living with mortals for the past seven years had caused you to become soft." Her words cut, as always, she had always been able to bring him down faster than anyone else, even more than his judgmental parents and Boogie. "You're not death anymore; you're a spineless waste of supernatural power. You are worthless without your scythe, and anyone can use it. You are not needed. You are not necessary to anyone anymore." Her eyes narrowed, looking for any subtle twitches of a reaction. "You're useless to me."

Grim sucked in a breath he didn't really need. Mandy had always had a way of putting truth into the most cruel of ways. His bones burned in indignation. What right did this human girl, this human _child_ to tell him what to do? What right did she have to threaten him; do beat him up, to tear him down every day? To make him her personal slave? Flames ignited behind his eye sockets and he gripped his scythe in his hands. It began to throb within his skeletal hands, humming with malicious energy. What was worse was that the brat was right! He was spineless; he had been for seven years! But who would care now if he were to act? If her were to terminate the contract? No one, he would not be punished; the demons and powers would cheer for a return to the natural order. It would be so easy. He rose to his full height and towered over the blonde's seated form. His scythe rose and arched towards her.

Mandy ducked out of the way, landing on the balls of her feet and lurching away from another downwards strike. The sound of the metal swishing through the air made her blood run cold as her heart speed in her chest. Was this how it felt to be afraid? No. this was all perfectly calculated, and she would let him have a few swings at her, just until his rage could cool and he would begin to see that he was feeling back to his normal self, or perhaps the self he had known before they had met. She dodged his blade again and her back thudded against the wall. The gleaming metal was pressed to her throat and she made no move to defend herself.

"Any last words child?" He hissed at his captive as a thin trail of blood welled out of the cut across her throat. He hoped she would forget her pride and beg for her life like so many had done before. He hoped that she would break, cry, ask for forgiveness. But even as he thought this he was suddenly hit with the image of her smiling and telling him he wouldn't do it because he was spineless. He batted this one away as absurd, she would never smile. He could see her choking out an order, a demand. It caused the rage to swell and he gripped the weapon tighter.

"Do you feel better now Grim?" she said the words without fear, without emotion of any kind. He froze, rage cooling as if he had been dunked into a tub of ice. The scythe dropped from her throat and he looked flustered. He knew he had fallen for another one of her plans. And all she did was turn away from him, taking some tissues from the box on her desk and pressing them tightly to the bleeding cut. She was always plotting. It probably surprised him more that this had been used for his benefit than it did she manipulated him. He didn't answer her question, but the revival of his aura was answer enough. "Good. Go out and kill something. I'm going to shower." She turned towards her bathroom not giving him another glance. Grim was sure if he had a throat it would have been thick with emotion.

"Tank you Mandy…" He whispered and she paused with a hand on the door.

"Don't mention it Grim." She left the room, knowing he would take her advice, and she wondered what the obituaries would say the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: welcome to chapter 9. a little shorter than the last chapter and WARNINGS: death, rape, language, violence, and gore. Please enjoy!

Half across the country however, Mandy was unaware of a certain heroin standing under her own shower head. Blossom rested her forehead against the cool tiles, not entirely feeling the cold against her face, or the clothes clinging to her back. Bubbles was gone, taken away to some secret lab to be detained until... Buttercup was there too, they had deemed her too dangerous to be allowed within the city limits until they could put on her neutralization gear.  
She was the only one left at the moment, but that wasn't really accurate either, she wasn't there, not fully. She was so numb, so confused, so alone. Tears burned her eyes, but did not fall. She was the leader, she had to stay strong, had to stop what was going to- A knock sounded at the door timidly. The Professor.  
"Blossom? There's someone here to see you..." He'd apologized so many times since she'd arrived there. It didn't matter.  
"Leave me alone." she said, voice barely over a whisper.  
"he says he needs to see you right away..." Her response was the same, slightly louder though so he could hear her. She could hear The Professor speaking softly to someone. "he said, said he'll come in anyway if you don't come out."  
"tell him to fuck off!" The words echoed in the small room.  
"i hope you're dressed Red because I'm coming in." The tears spilled over and the door opened. Brick silently thanked god that she was clothed. One look at her and she began to sob in earnest, so he, without a word, climbed into the shower and let her break.

Professor Utonium wasn't in a much better state after the events of the day, and found himself holding a bottle of scotch that he had never touched before. He wasn't a drinker, never had been, but today he just needed something to calm his frazzled nerves so that he would be able to think. He had to figure out what to do, solve this problem. It was just an equation, but there were so many variables! Life was one big equation but how was he supposed to balance and solve it? if only some of the variables would disappear! The doorbell rang and he rose to his feet, his mind still whirling, but not muddled by the alcohol.

"Mayor? Has something else happened? Is Bubbles alright?" He asked when he found the Mayor on the front step, tears misting the old man's eyes.

"B-Bubbles is fine Professor. But… Buttercup…" a sob broke the Mayor's voice. "She was killed in a car crash!" the world seemed to shatter.

"Buttercup!" Blossom gasped tears covering her eyes again. "No! that can't be possible! She could crush a car between her bare hands!"

"She was trying to save a pedestrian when the brakes on an oncoming sedan gave out. She threw him out of the way, and she… she didn't remember that she couldn't use her powers…" The mayor said tears running down his own face. Brick stood there numbly. The world was ending, and it had only taken a day for sanity to crumble away it seemed. Black and white that they all knew so well was being blurred by the blood flowing all around them, and he was treading, they were already drowning.

Crimson copper dripped from the walls, the ceiling, the shelves. It was like the store was raining blood. Grim took a deep breath, smelling that bitter scent that caused excitement to thrum through his old bones. The jeweler's body was undistinguishable through the blood and shredded flesh, and lay on the floor in a heap. His soul was seven years overdue and in that time the man had raped more than twelve girls. Number fifteen was cowering in the corner, her eyes wide with terror and she was sobbing, making no move to cover her abused body as she looked up at him. Grim set aside his scythe and picked up her coat from the bloody floor. He approached her slowly.

"Dere, Dere child, it is not your time. let me help you." She shuddered violently ad curled in on herself farther, but did not move away when he gently wrapped the cloth around her frame. "De police will be here soon, you'll be fine." He said quietly and she looked at him with tears in her eyes and helped her to her feet.

"T-thank you…Who are you?" she said, her voice quacking in her fear.

"I am Death. I am de Grim Reaper." The words were filled with such power that she felt her unsteady knees buckle under the assurance in his voice. She sobbed. Sirens sounded in the distance and Grim took his scythe in hand again. "De next time we meet child, it will be your time."

"You'll kill me." she whimpered out, eyes gravitating to the massacred pile of flesh on the floor.

"No child, I will take you ta where you'll belong. Den you'll never see me again. He put a skeletal hand on top of her head, focused his power, and made the girl fall unconscious. He deserved to be allowed some rest before the second wave of the storm hit. He rolled his shoulders. that had been a lot of fun. He hadn't realized how much he missed reaping until he had gotten here. Out of the blood covered display case he saw a shiny pink object. He moved closer to examine it. It was five petals made of pink sapphire that converged onto the center made of yellow sapphire all of which was set in 24 karat white gold. It was rather beautiful, but was made of soft and gentle curves… that wouldn't due for what he was planning for it. he picked it up, it surely wouldn't be missed. He would need to pay a quick visit to the underworld before he went home.

AN: whoo! Grim is back and better than ever! So do you hate me yet for destroying the PowerPuffs? Review please


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yay! Two chapters in one day, so not anything super inmportant developing in this chapter, just the beginnings of something new. So some minor Grim and Mandy fluff in this chapter, also have some Billy!

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy!" Billy shouted as he ran through said blonde's bedroom. "You HAVE to come to the track meet today! It's suuuuuuper important!" The red head shouted, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Everyone is going! Mom, Dad, the Nergals, Irwin, Dracula, Grim said he'd come too! Please Mandy!" She rubbed her temple where she felt the beginnings of a headache forming. She had a lot of work to do now that her plan, one she had been plotting meticulously since birth, was just beginning. But if she refused her 'friend' than he would turn into a blubbering mess and likely make her room into a snot tomb. She sighed.

"fine I'll go." She said with a scowl, promptly punching her big nosed companion when he tried to hug her.

"Oh Yay! I can't wait for you to see!" he laughed his moronic laugh and darted from the room. Mandy walked over to her closet, intending to get dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. She heard Billy's voice through the floor, greeting someone cheerfully, she assumed he was harassing her parents. A brief glance out the window, then back to her closet allowed her to make her selection. A few moments later she was dressed in a medium length black skirt and a crimson tee-shirt with a white skull printed on the front. She chose to wear a pair of black flats and slid in her custom headband leaving the top layer of her hair down instead of spiked, letting it fall to her chin. She forewent makeup. Looking at the full length mirror she absently thought that Mindy had been, as much as it pained her to acknowledge, right. Pretty people always got it better. As she grew into the young woman she was, she had seen so many men turn into lovesick fools, such as Irwin. And she had learned to use this to her advantage. It was just another form of manipulation, and one that she had quickly mastered.

Soon she found herself in the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and picking up the cup of coffee that was at her place. She focused on the steaming liquid for a moment, her hand then going to where her morning paper always was. Her hand was met with air and her eyes narrowed. She was about to question this out loud when two papers dropped down in front of her. One from Townsville and the other the local news. Her eyes locked on the figure seated across the table from her.

"Hello Bonehead."

"Good morning." He said rather cheerfully.

"did you just come in?" she started with the Townsville paper, ignoring when the skeleton nodded in response. "Mother, I require food. I will have pancakes, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, and eggs whites scrambled." She ordered, taking a sip of her black coffee, then glancing over the paper at Grim. If the reaper was surprised by her silent question of what he wanted, it didn't show.

"I'll have the same." He had long since gotten over ordering around Mandy's parents like they were slaves it was expected now.

"Y-Yes supreme overlord! R-right away!" the scent of food was wafting around the air moments later.

"'Devastation among the city! Just yesterday the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Rough Boys have faced tragedy! In a simulated training exercise gone horribly wrong…'" She skimmed past the dramatics of the reporter. "'However not the horrors did not stop there! Last night at eight twenty-five, Buttercup was released from the holding facility after having her neutralization equipment put on. While walking home witnesses say that a large black sedan came speeding down the street, completely out of control. We have since been informed that the brakes failed and the driver was unable to stop. Upon seeing the sedan barreling towards a defenseless pedestrian, Dib Membrane son of the famous Professor Membrane, Buttercup rushed into action, pushing Dib out of the way, and being hit in the process. The driver sustained minor injuries while Buttercup, to the city's sadness was killed…'" She stopped, looking up at Grim. "I don't believe I gave you any authority to go and meddle in Townsville."

"It was her time." He said with a shrug as he raised his glass to his non-existent lips. Mandy hummed in response and skimmed over the rest of the paper, then picked up the second. This was quite headline different.

"'Rapist Found Murdered! Victim Innocent? …Police were called by a group of teenagers who said that they heard screaming from down the street, when they arrived at the gruesome scene they found the rapist's remains on the floor, butchered, next to the victim who laid unconscious on the floor. When the girl awakened, it was found out that she is new to Endsville, and when questioned she told authorities that the Grim Reaper saved her life. So now this reporter has only one question is Death, Endsville local Grim back and darker than ever?'" she placed down this paper too as their plates were placed in front of them, the one that went to Grim shaking just as much as the one that was given to Mandy. "Looks like you had a fun night Bonehead." She placed a napkin across her lap. the skeleton made a noncommittal sound and they were quiet as they tucked into their meal.

When they finished Mandy went back to her room, intending to grab a book to read while at the track meet. Billy wanted her there, but she wasn't going to watch all of the races, just his. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what race he actually ran anyway. She didn't notice Grim had been following her as she stood in front of the bookshelf. She felt familiar skeletal fingers brushing against her neck and pulling her hair to one side. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when she felt something cool and heavy nestle against the hollow of her throat and soft velvet wrap loosely around her neck. Her hair fell back into place and he muttered to her,

"Tank you Mandy." Then walked away. she looked at the door as it was pulled closed. Mandy turned her attention to the mirror again. Nestled at her throat was a pendant, made with shiny white gold that formed a pink and yellow flower on black velvet that was clasped around her neck. She ran a finger over the sharp points that the petals formed along the outside edge. They were sharp; she was surprised her skin didn't spit when she touched it. It was so small, but the simplicity made it beautiful. It reminded her of the flowered dress she used to wear. It was a very thoughtful gift, especially if it really could cut through skin, then it would be like wearing a weapon. She should take it off, tell him to get rid of it.

"I told you to forget about it, moron." She murmured to herself as she ran her fingers over the stones. She really should take it off.

Mandy sat next to Grim and Nergal Junior in the stands, watching Billy run around like the idiot he was, and the sun shined fantastically against the flower on her neck. This made Grim smile every time he looked at it out of the corner of his eye socket.

AN: hope you enjoyed, review please!


End file.
